


Jealous

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, more tags to come?, one sided parad/emu, we could have had kiriparaemu but i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Emu has been spending a lot of time with Kiriya recently, and Parad doesn't understand why it makes his chest hurt.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Jealous

A death tune rang from the little TV in front of them as Emu’s character fell from his side of the screen the space was dyed red, signaling the end of the match. Parad felt triumph thunder through him as yet again he beat Emu on their 9th round, which had lasted nearly three minutes. So far, they were at 6 to 3, with Parad winning! A happy grin spread across his lips and he stretched his arms over his head, looking over to Emu before he reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl that had been set out in front of them. It was hours old, and it wasn’t as though he actually needed to eat, but it felt right; especially since he was playing with Emu.

“My win, again! How many loses for you now? You’re better than this.” Was he, though? No, but it was fun to play with Emu regardless.

Parad chomped on the handful of popcorn and leaned over his crossed legs, pressing the start button so they could return to the main screen and select their characters. 

“Did you wanna switch? You’re not that good with melee.” Next to him, one of Emu’s cheeks puffed out and he leaned forward, giving the tiny, ancient little TV an annoyed expression before he shook his head and sighed, fingers tapping idly at his controller for a moment.

“Nah. You’re just gonna win anyway.” Emu set the controller down and leaned back, uncrossing his legs to stretch. Parad glanced to him, and tried to push down the swell of anxiety that was beginning to rise in his chest. 

It had been a while since they had just sat like this and played games together. It wasn’t Emu’s fault, of course, he was busy with his job, and it wasn’t like viruses cured themselves! Parad understood, honestly, but lately Emu had seemed preoccupied, even more so than usual, and it was mostly because--

The buzzer to the little apartment they shared went off, and Emu’s head snapped up to the entryway. He grinned, and hopped up, going to answer the door. 

“Emu?” Were they expecting anyone?

No, but if that was the case, then it could only be one person… 

“Yo, Emu.” Parad didn’t stand as the short figure of Kiriya popped into the doorway, a plastic bag filled with various items, notably vegetables, dangling from one of his leather clad arms. He could feel Emu beaming from where he sat, and he looked away, bitterness beginning to eat away at him as he was once again forced to share his time with Emu. He huffed and reached out, pulling the off button to the console they had been playing. Now that _he_ was here, Emu would be all over him, like some love sick puppy, and Parad would be all but forgotten. 

Again. 

“Kiriya-san! I thought you were working late tonight?” Emu stepped aside to let Kiriya through, and grinned sheepishly as he glanced down to the worn out sweater he currently wore. 

Usually, Parad wouldn’t have minded seeing the other male. They were both Bugsters after all, even if Kiriya hadn’t been _natural_ like Poppy or himself. However, Emu had been spending a lot of time with him lately. 

A lot of time. 

Parad huffed quietly to himself and stared down at his worn out socks, wiggling his big toe through a hole at the top for a moment before he reached down and pulled it off. They had been hand-me-downs from Emu, who had expressed disdain at Parad seeming to never wear anything other than his normal clothes. 

The other two men talked, and Parad looked up with a small frown as he heard Emu laugh. 

Emu barely, if ever, laughed when it was just the two of them. 

Why? 

Mood beginning to drop considerably, Parad began to stand, just as Kiriya was setting down the items in his arms. He flipped up his circular shades and grinned towards Parad, giving a little wave. 

“You two keeping busy? Or just laying around and doing nothing all day again? Hmmmm?” Kiriya gave Emu a nudge, and then moved into the little kitchen, beginning to dig around in the old, worn cabinets. 

Parad had asked once before why Emu lived in such an old, borderline decrepit little apartment when he could easily afford to live somewhere ten times as better, but he simply shrugged the question off and said he liked the neighborhood, or something impractical. 

“It’s the same as always, really.” Emu gave a small shrug and followed him into the little kitchen, the two of them out of Parad’s line of sight for a few moments, before Kiriya suddenly poked his head out, lips turned up in a light smile. 

“Hey. How do you feel about curry? Ever had it before? Over rice or noodles?” Parad could hear Emu shuffling around in the kitchen, removing items from bag and setting them down. He fixed Kiriya with an unamused expression. 

“I’m a Busgster; don’t need to eat. Neither do you!” He crossed his arms. A surprised look flickered through Kiriya’s eyes, but only for a moment before he rolled his eyes and made his way over to Parad and reached up, clapping a hand to his back before giving him a slight push towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah, but eating is more fun than sitting around and _not_ eating, isn’t it?” Parad heard Emu snort from the kitchen, and his heart clenched a little. He cast a glance down to the shorter man and huffed, quickly making his way into the kitchen to help, though he wasn’t sure how, or with what. 

Emu never really cooked, and Parad never ate, so he hadn’t ever really gone in the kitchen to do more than grab Emu snacks or drinks, before. 

Kiriya appeared ahead of him and seemed to swoop in as Emu was fiddling with a bag of udon noodles. Despite being shorter than Emu, he easily yanked the package up and slipped to the other side.

“You’re hopeless, this goes on last. Unless, of course, you want cold noodles with your curry. I’m not sure how good that’ll taste, though.” Emu’s cheeks puffed out a little and he turned, arms crossing as he watched Kiriya begin to peel away at some carrots, a little apron having materialized around his waist at some point. 

“If Kiriya-san is the expert chef, then why don’t you just make me dinner, then?” Despite his words, Emu’s posture was relaxed, and there was a smile on his face as he watched Kiriya work. A smirk spread across Kiriya’s lips and he laughed slightly, not pausing as he began to chop up the carrots into medium sized slices.

“Hm. I’m sure you’d like that. Next you’d have me cooking all your meals, preparing your baths, and even bringing you tea while you sat and played your games, and it would just be Paracchi and I, together, like any other mother and daughter in a home run by a working man in the 20th century. At least give a girl an allowance if that’s going to be the case, Emu-sama.” Parad and Emu both sputtered at the same time, but for very different reasons. 

“ _That’s not--_ ” “ _Daughter_ \--??” Emu and Parad’s voices rang out in the kitchen before they both paused and looked to one another, cheeks bright red. Kiriya snorted loudly, glancing up to them with a smug expression for a moment before he slid the carrots into a bowl and moved onto the next time.

“Kiriya-san, that’s not what I.. meant…” Emu glanced down, cheeks still pink, and Parad scowled, his arms crossing. 

“I’m not a child.” At Parad’s haughty reply, Emu looked up to him with a questioning expression. Kiriya hummed in response and snatched up one of the pieces of carrot, popping into his mouth as he turned to the two. 

“How about instead of standing around, one of you boils a pot of water, and the other stands _out of the way_ while looking cute?” The two gaped again, wordless, and then Emu picked up the pot that had been removed from one of his cabinets and placed it under sink water faucet. A pleased smile crossed Kiriya’s lips and he began to exit the kitchen, pausing only to reach up and ruffle the top of Parad’s hair. More anger flashed through Parad, but he kept it to himself and instead shuffled into the kitchen, intent on trying to find some way to help out, for Emu. 

Some time later, there was a strange but delicious scent wafting through the apartment that Parad have never smelled before. He _knew_ what curry was, but he’d never had it before. 

That, and the thick noodles that had been paired with it. 

Parad hadn’t really eaten much since he had come to live with Emu, actually. It just wasn’t something he had thought of, and Emu never seemed to ask, aside from the snacks they shared here and there. 

The small, two person dining table that had been crammed into the back of the kitchen was soon filled with three bowls, a massive pot, and barely any room for them to sit in the first place. The managed, though, with both Emu and Parad squeezed on opposite sides and Kiriya standing with his back to the rest of the kitchen as he began to dish them up. 

Soon, a steaming bowl of noodles with a rich curried broth was placed in front of Parad. He watched the vegetables and small chunks of flower shaped tofu float around the broth before they settled, and looked up with a squint as Kiriya placed a small pair of connected chopsticks on the table before him. They were brightly colored and had little stars and dots running up the handles. Parad picked them up and marveled for a moment or two; come to think of it, he had seen Emu and everyone else eat with them plenty, but Parad hadn’t ever actually needed to use them before. 

After dishing himself up, Kiriya pulled up a little stool and plopped down, glancing up as though checking over the table quick before he pulled apart his own cheap looking wooden chopsticks. They split down the center until have a centimeter to the end, where they broke off in two uneven chunks. 

“Tsk. Better luck next time. Time to eat~” He clasped them between his hands for a second and then lowered them to the bowl, beginning to slurp away. Parad watched, then turned his gaze towards Emu. The other male seemed.. Different. Parad wasn’t sure how to describe it. He watched as Emu split his own chopsticks, noting that the wood split evenly down the center, and then looked at his own. They were some kind of plastic, and the little bridge that kept them together at the end made it easier for Parad to properly hold them. They looked nice, but he would have preferred to have what Emu had, even if he didn’t exactly know how to use them. 

“Need any help, Paracchin? They can be tricky if you’re not used to them.” He wasn’t, but he didn’t want to admit it. Parad fiddled with the chopsticks and dunked them into the bowl of soup, messily grabbing at some noodles

He could do this. 

This would be fine!

He raised them up, and they fell back into the bowl with a wet plop. 

“...” 

Kiriya gave a snort of laughter and reached over to assist.

* * *

In the end, dinner had been strange but not unappreciated. Parad hadn’t sat with Emu like that before, and it had been fun to exchange random conversations between the three of them, even if Kiriya’s presence had interrupted Parad’s time with Emu. 

Once the dishes were all cleaned and put away, the three of them had moved to the small living room, where Parad ended up sprawled out on the floor due to Emu and Kiriya taking the couch for themselves as they put on some tv show or movie. 

Every once in a while Parad would look up and see Emu’s arm stretched over the back of the couch, and each time he looked, his hand had seemed to inch closer and closer to Kiriya’s shoulder until once, out of the corner of his eye, Parad happened to catch Kiriya just flop his entire head against Emu’s collar bone as he yawned and crossed his arms. Emu’s face burst with color, and he dropped his arm fully around Kiriya’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the bit of exposed skin below the sleeve of his shirt. 

Parad didn’t like it. 

It should be him up there with Emu, shouldn’t it? There was no one in the world closer to Emu than Parad, and yet-- 

Parad caught them exchanging a look, and Kiriya grinned as Emu looked down to him, offering out an apologetic smile. 

“Parad, when’s the last time you saw Poppy? It’s probably pretty dull at CR, why don’t you go give them some company; she’s probably going crazy with just.. _Kuroto_ around.” Parad blinked, his head arching up in confusion. 

Huh? 

Was… Emu telling him to leave? Why? 

“But isn’t it late? Wouldn’t they--” Kiriya hopped up from the couch and jumped over Parad, moving to the kitchen. 

“Actually, I have something she was looking for! New flavor of chocolate, you guys can try it together.” He shuffled around in the kitchen for a few moments before returning, and Parad felt himself grow annoyed yet again as Kiriya approached him and held out a neatly packaged little box, probably from some fancy department store. 

“Why don’t you just--” 

“Come oooon. It’s brand new, you don’t wanna taste, Para-tan?” Kiriya grinned, his eyebrows raising a little. From the couch, Emu stood, and Parad followed suit, frowning. He took the box from Kiriya and nudged it into Parad’s hands, knowing Parad wouldn’t drop it if had been given to him by Emu. 

“I’ll bring your favorite game when I’m in, tomorrow. We can play during all my breaks and down time, how about that? We can even have a spar, just the two of us. It’s been a while since we fought together, hasn’t it?” Emu’s hand, firm and comforting, pressed against Parad’s shoulder, and he found himself relenting to the request with a small nod. 

“... Fine. But you better fight seriously.” He looked back with a scowl, not liking the smile on Kiriya’s face. He huffed and turned, willing his body to pixelate into nothingness for a few moments before he appeared in the hall of the apartment complex and looked back to the door. 

Poppy and her special chocolate could wait. 

Parad wanted to know why they wanted him gone so bad!

He listened through the thin walls, ignoring the strange look he got from a tenant who awkwardly scooted past him in the hall as he waited, ear to the door. Emu and Kiriya were talking, but their voices were soft, and he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying before he heard the sounds of them walking down the hall.

Did they go into Emu’s room? 

Was Emu going to bed without saying good night to him? Not that Parad _needed_ Emu to say good night, but he at least always wished him good night! And it wasn’t even bed time, so…?

He frowned, allowing his head to deconstruct so he could stick his face through the door. 

Sure enough, the small living room they had all been in was empty, and the apartment was quiet save for some odd noises here and there that came Emu’s room. Pulling himself back into the apartment, Parad held the box of chocolates and leaned against the door as he pondered what to do.

He could always go deliver the chocolates as he had been asked. 

Or he could materialize in there and beat them with some pillows for chasing him out just so they could sleep. 

It was ridiculous, honestly. Why did they want him to leave if they were just going to go to bed? 

Parad moped as he debated on the correct course of action when suddenly, Emu made a noise. He looked up from the floor and peeked down the hall, which was crowded with towers upon towers of boxes that contained games, movies, and other various items Emu had collected over the years.

“You liked it when I called you _Emu-sama_ earlier, huh?” Parad heard Kiriya laugh softly, and there was more shuffling. 

“I-- well.. It’s just that, Kiriya-san- Ah!” There was a bizarre slurping noise, and Parad heard Kiriya give an amused but muffled laugh. He crept down the hall, silent, and peered through the door that had been left ajar. Kiriya was crouched down on the floor in front of Emu, who was seated on the end of the bed. Both legs were spread and Kiriya had one of his arms looped under one of Emu’s knees while he used his other to stroke lightly at Emu’s exposed thigh.

There were some strange, wet noises, and Emu let out soft breath, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes. Kiriya raised his head from between Emu’s legs and reached between them, arm moving back and forth gently as he tilted his head up to look at Emu. Parad couldn’t see his face from the angle, but he was sure he had that same shit eating grin he always wore plastered across his face. 

“Feel good, _Ace-sama_?” Emu made another noise as Kiriya leaned up, and much to Parad’s confusion, pressed a kiss to Emu’s hip as he worked his hand, before moving down and--

Why was--

Parad averted his eyes, his cheeks starting to burn as just the slightest shift in Kiriya’s body revealed that he had been _sucking on Emu’s dick_. 

He stood there quietly for a few moments, a hand to his mouth. He felt..

Strange. 

Like his body was tingling, and he wasn’t sure how, or why. 

“You wanna put it in?” Kiriya’s voice was a whisper, despite only the two of them being in the room. Emu gave a shy hum in response.

The sound of dropping fabric caught his attention and he looked back to see that both Emu and Kiriya had climbed onto the bed. Kiriya had gotten undressed and was now sitting atop Emu, and both of them had their faces pressed to one another; they were _kissing_. 

Parad knew what kissing was, he wasn’t an idiot! 

But why were _they_ kissing? Wouldn’t it be better if only Parad kissed Emu? Parad’s frown deepened, tinged with confusion. 

The next few minutes were a blur; Parad didn’t quite understand what was happening other than Emu and Kiriya were all over each other, mouths and hands moving places he was sure people didn’t… normally touch. At least, that’s the feeling he got after watching Emu grab a strange old mans wrist after he had called Hiiro Kagami cute and touched his rear. The man had been a former patient they had just cured, and Emu had then led the man away, speaking fast in a way Parad couldn’t quite hear. After that, Hiiro excused himself to the upper office with an entire sheet of cake that had seemed to magically appear. 

A harsh gasp suddenly broke Parad free from his thoughts. The tingling sensation his body had gotten more intense, and when he looked up, Kiriya was seated directly in Emu’s lap, his knees squeezing around Emu’s waist while Emu’s hands trailed up and down his back, gently. Their breathing had gotten heavier, and Kiriya groaned as Emu began to shift under him. 

“Fuck..” He leaned down, and Parad heard them start to kiss again, messy and fast, as though eager to taste one another. 

Parad watched, feeling dizzy. 

Was this really why Emu had wanted him gone, earlier? So they could.. Do whatever _this_ was? 

Kiriya moaned, and Parad soundlessly took a step back from the doorway, the box of chocolates held tight in his arms. He trembled, anger coursing through him as he heard Emu’s heavy breathing mingle with Kiriya’s, the bed creaking under their joined bodies. 

Their joined bodies...

This was wrong. 

It should be Parad on that bed with Emu, making him feel good and smile. 

_Not_ that other man. 

He glared, angry tears glistening in his eyes as he dissipated from the apartment and to the hospital. He let himself appear in the hallway right outside the foyer of CR so he could gather himself before presenting Poppy with the chocolates.

* * *

_He_ was there when Parad materialized in the small apartment several days later. 

Parad wasn’t sure where Emu had gone to, but the moment he had sat down on the little couch, the bathroom door opened and out came Kiriya, Emu’s bathrobe hanging around his small frame and a towel draped over his shoulders. He had paused at the sight of Parad, and a smile split across his lips. 

“Yo, Paracchan. Emu went out to deal with an emergency. You hungry?” Kiriya popped open the refrigerator and began to dig around, making a little _tsk_ noise as he stood straight and empty handed.

“What have I told him about eating properly…” Kiriya mumbled to himself, before pulling a glass from an upper cabinet and placing it under the faucet. After filling it, he made his way towards the living room. He took a sip and paused, glancing down to Parad. He grinned.

“Hm. Usually I’m the one looking up at you, not the other way around.” Parad’s head snapped up and he flushed. Kiriya stepped over his legs and dropped down onto the couch next to him, bathrobe loose and collar exposed. 

Parad could see a myriad of little marks on his neck and collar bone, some dark and others faded. They traveled downwards, quickly to be obscured by one of the folds of the robe. It looked as though something had tried to suck the life out of him, but failed every time and moved onto a different spot. He frowned, remembering how Emu had been kissing and licking and-- 

Parad felt himself grow stiff within his pants. He shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, and sat quietly while Kiriya finished his water. 

“If you want, I’ll get dressed and we can head over to CR together. He might be finished with whatever what was happening.” Why was Kiriya talking like he just _knew_ where and what Emu was doing? 

Moreover, why was Kiriya even there in the first place? Didn’t he have other things to do? Things that didn’t involve invading their home, trying to eat their food, and wearing their clothes? He even _smelled_ like Emu after he had come out of the shower. 

Parad’s nose twitched a little as he turned his head to glance at Kiriya, catching sight of more of those little marks that dotted his tanned skin. It was infuriating. 

He smelled so good, though. 

Just like Emu. 

“Oi, Para-don?” Parad felt his hands tremble on his knees, fists clenched tight. He smelled good, but he was annoying. 

The couch shifted as Kiriya leaned forward, grinning a little as he waved a hand in front of Parad’s face as though to get his attention.

“Hey, I know you’re ten stories taller than me, but I’m _pretty_ sure you can still hear my voice from all the way up there.” Kiriya’s following laughter from his own joke was what set Parad off. 

He saw red. 

Bloody, angry red. 

He turned, smashing one of his fists into the side of Kiriya’s face. The impact sent him straight to the floor with a surprised gasp, and Parad was pretty sure he had bashed the side of his head on the corner of the coffee table on the way down. It didn’t matter, though, he _wanted_ Kiriya to hurt. 

He growled and lunged, tossing himself onto the other male, who proceed to try and push him off despite being severely dazed. 

“H-hey-- Parado--” Parad found his hands closing around Kiriya’s neck; anything to get him to shut up for once. Kiriya went silent, his hands dropping too Parad’s to try and pry them off. 

He had never really paid attention to Kiriya before, but their size difference was rather incredible. 

Did Emu feel tall next to him? Kiriya’s hand barely fit halfway around Parad’s wrist, but if Parad grabbed his, like now, his fingers easily circled around the whole way. 

Kiriya squirmed under him, the little bathrobe coming apart from the struggle. More and more marks dotted his neck and chest, and Parad felt his rage skyrocket. 

“Why…” _Why??_ Why was Emu-- 

Was Parad not good enough for him?!

Parad felt his remaining hand loosen from Kiriya’s throat, and the older male coughed, his head falling back as air flooded his lungs. Parad was still furious, though. It was unacceptable. 

“What does he see in you that I lack?! Why?!” As Kiriya cracked his eyes open, he pulled on his arm, his other hand feeling around for the glass that had fallen from his hands earlier. Parad wasn’t prepared for the sudden blunt, sharp pain that vibrated throughout his skull as the glass came in contact with his head. He released Kiriya in surprise, and the other male managed to use the distraction to shove him off and crawl to his hands and knees. 

Parad didn’t know why he didn’t just dissipate into pixels. 

Perhaps Kiriya was thinking like a human, and not like the Bugster he was. 

Either way, despite the glob of blood that dribbled Parad’s cheek from the glass, he grabbed Kiriya’s ankle and gave a hard yank, bringing him back to the floor before he could escape. 

“It’s not fair! It’s _not fair_ !! Why wont Emu look at me the way he looks at _you_ ? It’s supposed to just be the two of us, yet you..!!” The only thing keeping Kiriya’s robe on was way it had tangled around his arms. Parad could see everything; every little bruise, scar, and more of those _damn marks_. How many had Kiriya left on Emu, himself? 

Pain, both from his head and between his legs, throbbed. He’d never felt this kind of heat in his body before. He shifted, and found moving ease the pressure on his genitals. 

Then, an idea came to him. 

If he could scare Kiriya away, maybe Emu would look at him more. 

It wasn’t like he could, or even wanted to kill him.. 

But Emu was Parad, and Parad was Emu. 

In one quick movement, he used their size difference to his advantage and flipped Kiriya over, one hand slamming him down to the floor again while the other went to grab himself, lowering his pants. His cock sprang free, and the cool air was sweet relief he didn’t realize he had needed. 

“I can’t kill you, but… but…” One of Kiriya’s eyes was nearly swollen shut, either from Parad’s punch or his collision with the table, but that didn’t stop the look of confusion and horror that quickly dawned on his face. He flailed, and pushed one of his hands into Parad’s chest to get him off. 

Parad was bigger and stronger, though. 

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, Paracchan, wait, stop!” Kiriya sounded desperate, and it made Parad’s lips split into a smirk.

“Am I not good enough for you, either? Even though Emu and I are…” The same, but not. It didn’t matter at the moment, though. Kiriya needed to feel the frustration that had been building up in Parad, and it wasn’t like he didn’t do this with Emu regularly. 

Kiriya made several more attempts to flee, but Parad was in control, here. He knocked away any attempt made by flailing arms and legs, and even gave Kiriya another wallop to make him more compliant, moments before he grabbed himself and tilted Kiriya back, just enough to try and mimic how he had seen Emu do it before. 

“ _Don’t--_ ”

Trying to push into him was hard at first, but after two attempts, he wrapped both arms around Kiriya’s legs and _shoved._

The result was a shocked, half scream from Kiriya as he gave up any attempts to escape in favor of covering his mouth and face with his hands. 

Parad, meanwhile, was experiencing sensations and feelings he had never felt before. He quivered, cheeks warm. It was so hot in him, it was almost unbearable. He wasn't too sure what to do next, but instincts and memory guided him, and he began to pull out, slowly, just to push back in. A sob of pain was torn from Kiriya’s throat, but Parad paid it no mind and continued to push in and pull out, to feel friction. 

It felt..

_Amazing._

“Please… p-please, take it.. take it out, Para--” He choked back another noise of pain as Parad began to pick up his speed, beginning to get the hang of what he was doing. 

As he went, he thought of Emu. Would Emu like it if Parad put it inside of him? Or would Emu want to put it in _him_? He frowned, his eyes shifting down to Kiriya. The older man, despite trying to muffle his cries, was a mess of tears and blood. It looked painful, but before, when he had watched Emu do it to him, he seemed to enjoy it? 

It was confusing to say the least, but he kept going, pressing his forehead into Kiriya’s soft, freckled thigh as he began to concentrate on reaching that delicious feeling that seemed to grow more and more intense with each thrust. It had gotten easier after the first few times, something slick helping him glide in and out more easily. The assistance was a relief, but Parad was a little concerned that it might be blood. 

Kiriya wouldn’t die from this, would he? 

No, Emu wouldn’t do things with him that might risk his life! 

Oh, he was getting so close though. The slapping of skin against skin was obscene as he pounded into Kiriya, and even the other males cries had started to turn into something softer and less tormented as small gasps and a moan or two fell from his lips.

Was he enjoying it, too? 

Parad bit his lip, eyes on what he could see of Kiriya’s red face from under his hands. He almost wanted to pry his hands away to see; he was curious. What other kinds of noises did he make? 

Did Emu also sound similar when being impaled? 

Parad wanted to put it in him.. 

A whimper fell from his lips as he tensed, _something_ shooting out from him and into Kiriya. Below him, Kiriya let out a distressed noise as Parad emptied into him, and he tensed, hands clenching and loosening for several moments as he tried to keep his bearings.

Parad sighed, feeling sated and much calmer.

“... Parad?” 

Parad froze as Emu’s voice punctured the thick silence of the room. He looked up, a deer in the headlights of a truck, arms still hooked tightly around Kiriya’s legs. 

Below, Kiriya tensed further, his arms still covering his face. Parad felt him tremble, but wasn’t sure if it was from pain, or the fact that Emu had returned home. 

Neither of them moved, before suddenly Emu was sprinting across the tiny little apartment, shoes still on. He threw himself at Parad, and before Parad had realized it, Emu’s fist had collided with his face. 

A long trail of red and white leaked from Kiriya’s hole as Parad went flying back, caught only by Emu as he fisted a handful of his shirt to keep him up. He punched him again, and Parad cried out from the blow. 

This wasn’t… 

This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Parad..! What did you do?! You-- _You_..!” Emu raised his fist again and Parad flinched, preparing himself to feel the pain. It never came, though, and he was instead pushed away as Emu turned to Kiriya and pulled off his coat. Gently, he set it over Kiriya's shoulders as he began to help him up before sending a seething glare in Parad’s direction, one arm around Kiriya.

“Go to CR. Now.” 

Parad swallowed, and after tucking himself away, stood. 

“E-Emu… I..” Tears began to sting at his eyes. 

This wasn’t what he wanted! 

“ _Now._.”

Heart thundering in his chest, he reluctantly complied, disappearing into a mass of pixels. He really, really didn’t want to, though. 

But Emu said, so he wound up in the little upstairs office of CR, waiting. 

It was a long, long wait, and Parad had only felt this kind of anxiety when Emu had killed him. 

Poppy appeared at some point and tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear her words. 

Would… would Emu kill him again? 

He had been so angry. 

Parad didn’t want to die again. 

He felt himself tremble, and stared down at the floor. He hadn’t even put shoes on before appearing in CR, and one of his toes had poked through a hole in his socks. He scrunched them inwards and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands as he tried to keep himself calm. 

A while later, swift footsteps banged up the circular staircase, and Parad didn’t have to look up to see that it was Emu. 

“Emu! I thought you were in for the night, what’s wrong? Parad’s been--”

“Please, Poppy, leave us for a while. We.. need to talk.” Poppy’s eyes grew wide as she was cut off, and a soft pout took her normally cheerful face as she gave a nod and turned, disappearing. 

The silence that followed was painful, and only broken from Kuroto making the occasional bizarre noise from his little jail cell as he pounded away at his little computer, no doubt working on some grand new project. 

Parad felt tears start to drip from his eyes, and Emu dropped down in front of him, rage alight in his eyes. 

“Stop crying. Do you even realize what you’ve done? Parad. _Look at me_.” Parad flinched, his eyes purposefully squeezed shut. He didn’t want to look at Emu. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want Emu to be angry, though. Emu was all he had…

He slowly opened his eyes, more dribbling down his round cheeks. He sniffled, but couldn’t answer. 

“I-I just..”

“You committed _rape_ , Parad! Do you even understand?!” Emu shot up, staring down to Parad. Parad flinched again, about to lower his head before he was stopped by Emu’s hand on his chin. 

“Stop looking away! This is serious, Parad. Some people consider it worse than dying. Don’t you remember what it was like to die?” What? 

What did he mean, it was worse than dying? 

_Nothing_ was scarier than dying! And Parad had died before, so he knew. 

“I--”

“You don’t understand.” Emu let out a long, deep breath and turned, one hand to his forehead while the other sat at his hip. 

“But I saw you two doing it! I just wanted to be closer with Emu, it’s not my fault--” 

“Parad!!” Emu spun around and yanked him up, both hands curled around his top. He gave Parad a few shakes, but didn’t let go. 

From the little cabinet in the corner, the sounds of furious keyboard pounding had gone quiet, and neither Parad or Emu had to look to see that Kuroto had his ear tilted in their direction, listening, comprehending but silent. 

Emu closed his eyes and forced out another breath of air, pushing Parad back down into his seat; not in a harsh manner, but not gently, either. They stared at each other for a few minutes, emotions high and tense. Parad wanted nothing more than to throw himself into Emu’s arms, but he couldn’t. 

“What you did.. To Kiriya-san, you really hurt him, Parad. I don’t..” He paused and swallowed, turning away for a moment. 

“I don’t know what to do with you, now.” Parad stared up at Emu, weak, a hole forming in his core. 

What did that mean? 

What was he talking about?!

“E-emu, I...I’m sorry!” He still didn’t understand. He had punched Kiriya, and thrown him, but it wasn’t as though he had tried to kill him. 

“Please don’t… kill me…” Parad’s voice gave out and he dropped his head, eyes stinging with more tears. 

“Parad, I’m not going to-- I wouldn’t…” Emu trailed off and went quiet, seeming to be in thought for a few moments before a sudden tapping noise got their attention. They turned, eyes on the former game cabinet turned prison cell, as Kuroto hopped up and down inside and waved his arms. He stopped the moment they turned, and placed his hands to his hips. 

“Emu! If he fucked up, why don’t you put him in... _with me_? I'll talk to him.” A mischievous look at taken Kuroto’s face, and Parad paled, looking up to Emu with horror in his eyes.

“No! Don’t put me in with--”

“Alright.” 

“Emu…!” Parad jumped up from his seat but lost balance and fell to his knees. He didn’t care, though. He already knew he looked pathetic, so what was a little more to his pride? He crawled forward and grabbed one of Emu’s legs, clinging, desperate. 

“Parad! Stop. Just _stop_. Did you really think there wouldn’t be consequences? I don’t know what else to do with you, Parad. You need to sit, and think about what you’ve done. You’re lucky Kiriya-san’s body is the way it is, otherwise he would have…” Emu paused, turning his head away as he clenched his fists. Parad crumbled to the floor, curled over Emu’s foot. 

Was Emu really going to lock him away and abandon him? 

He sniffled, giving a nod as he gave in. 

It wasn’t as though he had _wanted_ to hurt Kiriya. He had just gotten so.. Mad. Emu was always with him, looking at him, _being with him_. 

And now, Parad was being locked away. 

With _Dan Kuroto_.

* * *

The room looked so large from within the confines of Dan Kuroto’s cell. 

Parad sat quietly, his head tilted down to the floor. He had been there for nearly three hours now, and Emu had left a while ago after giving a brief explanation to Poppy and stating that he wasn’t allowed to be released unless Emu said otherwise. 

He didn’t tell her why, only that he had done something bad. 

The curious and upset look she had directed at him only further wedged a heavy feeling in his chest, but he said nothing. 

Kuroto appeared in front of him and set down a tray of plastic cakes, parfaits, and tea. They were highly detailed and looked almost as delicious as the real things Parad would see sitting out on the table in the main room.

“Well, I’ve _always_ wanted an excuse to put out snacks for visitors.” Kuroto sat down on his main chair and spun around to face Parad, one leg crossed neatly over as he stared at him for a few moments. Parad kept his head down. 

“Let’s talk about sex.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty children get sentenced to GAY BABY JAIL with DAN KUROTO for being naughty.


End file.
